Blazette and Me
by TaichiWind
Summary: Steve meets Blazette, a female Blaze on a runaway from the Nether. Well what do you know, he falls in love with her. What would you expect. T for uses of swear words, uses of hot girls and uses of undead. Based off the MobTalker mod, don't like don't read!


**Blockverse, not game-verse, uses mods. Don't like don't read.**

**Categories SUPER OVERUSED but meh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any of its components, I do not own any of the mods used in this fanfic and If I would that would be epic and I would be considerably in a better disposition on the Internet and wouldn't need to write sucky fanfics, don't you think?**

**Friendly warning: This fanfic uses elements of the Equivalent Exchange mod [not the entire Tekkit just EE], the Mine&Blade mod, and is HEAVILY based off of the Mob Talker mod. Also you can ahem. _Pretend_ that it uses the Cute Mob Models mod for Blazette because it won't make much more sense otherwise, though the changes of said mod are purely cosmetic. And even though Blazette doesn't even appear in this chapter I'm still putting it up here so suck it.. Did I just write multiple lines of a "friendly warning" A/N? doesntmatterhadcoffee**

* * *

As the sun dawned upon a new day on Steve's rather large home island, it was just about that he stabbed his twin diamond swords through the last zombie around the village. He sat on the stair of one of his custom houses, the one he lived in (the others were made mainly for villagers) and gave an appreciating grin to the two iron golems who have piled up the dead undead. The villagers will surely be grateful for what he's done for them. Well... Those cowards were still hiding inside like complete tools, but... Yeah. He looked at the horizon and sighed; the world he had was so beautiful.

_How about building a watchtower on that hill over there?_

Steve stood up from his stairway and looked at the hill more carefully. _Yeah, pretty tall, pretty close to the sea, actually! Why not have it be a lighthouse? _he thought. _Oh hey. Lighthouses need redstone. _He opened one of his alchemical pouches, the one he kept ores and metals and other stuff from the underground in. Liek he predicted. No redstone. "Well I'm gonna be needing a shitload of redstone," he told the closest golem. "You guys care to watch the place for me while I'm gone?" The golem slowly nodded, exerting a sound that sounded like something between an oboe and nails on a blackboard. "Great!" Steve grinned at the golem and ran out. He exited the village's outer ring, heading for the ravine that was not so far away from there.

Arriving at the ravine, he opened the small fence gate, one of the few entrances through the fence that Steve built to surround the dangerous rift. There were a few signs plopped onto the fences, saying stuff like "CAREFUL" "DANGER" "EARTHWOUND RAVINE" and so on. But Steve didn't care about those; they were there only for villagers.

The ravine itself was quite an interesting sight. What else - it was like a clean cut into the ground, except instead of flesh and blood there was rock and- well, more rock. Lava and water springs were flowing out of the walls, there were caves interjecting all over it, at the entire bottom there was hardened obsidian covered in water and lava from the springs and there was a dungeon poking out of one of the walls. The only thing that allowed easy movement around the Earthwound were plank bridges connecting both sides at various points, hand-placed by Steve himself. They were connecting caves left and right, one was rather close to one of the water springs for easy access, one of them even led to the dungeon, and one was cut off in the middle and went down, connected by just a ladder. Steve was aiming for that one. Not that he wasn't like a monkey among jungle branches when it came to parkour in the Earthwound.

He leaped at the closest plank interjection, barely landing on it and bouncing straight off onto another one, which was considerably lower. He jumped off it immediately and grabbed the next one only with his fingers, swinging off onto another one. Without a pause, he seamlessly backflipped onto the one down behind and landed again. He was now close to the one turning downward. It was right in front of him, slightly below. He backed up slightly, making sure not to fall off and jumped towards the last plank, crouch landing on it. He stood up and looked at the distance he just totally covered with his mad skills. He exhaled and was about to go down the ladder when suddenly, in a flare full of bones and arrows (and maybe a few skulls and... was that a crossbow?) the dungeon exploded.

"What the FUCK!?"

* * *

**I hope you like this prelude! I put all of my effort into it, so I hope you like it.**

**Wait, did I just say "I hope you like" twice? Well that's what I get for listening to bronies chant "CRUSH KILL DESTROY SWAG" on loop.**

**I should stop doing that.**

**Review if you have anything relevant to say, favorite if you like and follow if you want more and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
